El rojo te sienta bien
by Geisha Sakura
Summary: Fic CrissColfer - Darren usa ropa interior de mujer. Chris lo descubre y encuentra la idea fascinante.


XXXX

—Darren. ¡Darren! Sal de una vez, se está haciendo tarde —gritó Chris con fuerza al tiempo que tocaba la puerta con los nudillos.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Chris consultó su reloj y bufó molesto. Odiaba llegar tarde, además hacía mucho calor como para estar esperando en el sol. No le quedaba más remedio que entrar. Sacó la llave que Darren le había dado tiempo atrás y la hizo girar en la cerradura.

Luego de tantas veces que había llevado a su coestrella a su casa después de una fiesta, algunas de ellas cuando estaba, según Darren, ligeramente alegre con unas copas encima (Chris le llama de otra forma: cayéndose de borracho), Darren pensó que sería más práctico que tuviera su propia llave, así no perdería tiempo buscándola en sus bolsillos con manos poco coordinadas.

Chris caminó dentro del departamento. Todo estaba silencioso. ¿Darren olvidaría de que iba a ir a recogerlo y se habría ido sin él? Era poco probable, su celular estaba sobre la mesita de la sala y el auto descompuesto estaba en la cochera. Chris miró con cuidado en las habitaciones vacías. La puerta del dormitorio principal estaba cerrada. Tocó ligeramente y no recibió respuesta. Preocupado, abrió despacio la puerta y se encontró a Darren durmiendo profundamente en su cama, envuelto en las sábanas y desparramado sobre el colchón como una estrella marina pegada a una roca. Chris no pudo evitar notar que tenía el torso desnudo. No lo culpaba, con el ardiente clima de verano a veces a él también le daban ganas de dormir así.

—¿Darren? —lo llamó Chris, algo dubitativo. Siguió sin obtener respuesta y se acercó a la cama para observarlo con detenimiento. Darren inhaló profundamente y dijo algo entre sueños, pero siguió dormido. Bien, al menos estaba respirando. Si no estaba muerto, más le valía ponerse en movimiento—. ¡Darren! —gritó Chris y lo sacudió.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —dijo Darren despertando por fin.

—Acordamos que íbamos a ir juntos al estudio a las 8:30, son cinco para las nueve.

Darren parpadeó y miró a Chris como búho trasnochado.

—Nos esperan en media hora para una entrevista. Levántate de una vez o te vas por tu cuenta.

—Está bien. Ya voy —dijo Darren con un enorme bostezo, se deslizó lentamente de la cama, se puso de pie despacio y salió de su cuarto vestido nada más con unos calzones de mujer de color rojo intenso.

¿Qué?

Chris parpadeó varias veces, atónito. Luego volteó tan rápido para verificar que lo que había visto era cierto que casi se tuerce el cuello. Abrió muy grandes los ojos y sí, efectivamente, no era producto de su imaginación: vio a Darren caminando por el pasillo en la susodicha ropa interior. Su redondo trasero moviéndose con cadencia, bien enfundado en la ajustada prenda.

Chris sintió que la mandíbula le llegaba al suelo, como en las viejas caricaturas de los Looney Toones. Menos mal que no era un dibujo animado o los ojos se le habrían salido de sus órbitas y habría sido más difícil disimular que no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Darren.

Por fin Darren cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño detrás de él, dejando muy confundido a Chris. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ver? Darren podía ser bastante excéntrico, en más de una ocasión lo había visto con las uñas barnizadas de varios colores y con el cuerpo pintado y plumas en el cabello en esos festivales musicales indies a los que le gustaba asistir, vamos, que a veces era más gay que Chris, y eso que solo era bi, o al menos eso había dejado entrever en algunas de sus conversaciones donde había mencionado las citas más memorables que había tenido. La mayoría eran con mujeres, pero a Chris no se le había escapado cuando mencionó un par de nombres de chicos.

—Esa fue una ducha en tiempo récord —dijo Darren, sacando a Chris de sus pensamientos.

Chris volteó a verlo. Darren estaba en el marco de la puerta, con el agua escurriéndole del cabello rizado, por el cuello y el pecho; vestido nada más con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

—Oh, sí —fue lo único que atinó a decir Chris.

—Um —dijo Darren mirándolo algo apenado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me permites? Voy a vestirme.

—Claro, lo siento —dijo Chris y salió de inmediato de la habitación con las mejillas rojas. Ojalá que Darren no pensara que quería quedarse a ver si se ponía ropa interior de mujer. Aunque la verdad sí le daba mucha curiosidad.

Chris y Darren llegaron a tiempo a la entrevista. Después se fueron a grabar un nuevo capítulo de Glee y todo siguió su ritmo normal. En apariencia seguían siendo los mismos amigos de siempre, pero en realidad, Chris veía con nuevos ojos a Darren.

Y no era para menos, no podía olvidar el perfecto trasero de Darren en esa pegada lencería femenina. Y sí, él era gay, no le interesaban las mujeres en ese aspecto, pero ver a un hombre en ese tipo de prendas era algo muuuy diferente. Hasta el momento Chris no sabía que tenía ese fetiche, pero hey, se descubre algo nuevo todos los días.

El problema era que ahora Chris estaba obsesionado con el trasero de Darren. Esa fijación no era nada nueva, después de todo Chris era un chico normal (y hormonal) de apenas 22 años y no podía evitar notar lo bien parecidos que eran sus compañeros de trabajo. Y después de trabajar tanto tiempo con Darren, de interpretar el papel de su novio que requería tanto contacto físico, se había vuelto bastante familiar con su anatomía, con su ancha espalda, estrecha cintura y con la forma en que esos ridículos pantalones cortos se le pegaban al cuerpo. A todo eso ahora se le agregaba que sabía lo que se ocultaba debajo de ellos. Chris se preguntaba si Darren siempre usaría ropa de mujer, o si era cosa de una sola ocasión. Durante varios días estuvo distraído mirando fijamente el trasero de Darren, intentando ver si podía distinguir qué tipo de ropa interior tenía puesta. Su esfuerzo fue en vano porque no notó nada que lo delatara, pero al menos se alegró la pupila.

La oportunidad para desentrañar ese misterio se le presentó a Chris una semana después, cuando otra vez fue a recoger a Darren para llevarlo al estudio de Glee. En esa ocasión Chris nuevamente tuvo que entrar usando su llave porque Darren no respondía. Cuando estuvo dentro del departamento, escuchó al ruido de la regadera abierta.

—¿Darren? —llamó Chris con un toquido en la puerta del baño.

—Ya casi termino de bañarme —le respondió Darren, su voz tenue, opacada por el sonido del agua corriendo.

—De acuerdo, pero date prisa.

Chris se sentó en la sala y comenzó a leer una revista, en eso sonó el celular de Darren con su inconfundible tono del tema de Harry Potter.

—Chris, ¿puedes contestar por favor? Mi celular está en mi recámara, sobre la mesa de noche —Llamó Darren desde el baño.

—De acuerdo —respondió Chris.

Chris respondió la llamada, era de la producción, le dijeron que se iba a adelantar la grabación de la escena de Blaine de ese día, que Darren fuera lo más pronto posible al estudio.

—Bien, yo le digo. Adiós. —Dijo Chris y colgó. Volteó a ver su alrededor, la habitación de Darren estaba más desordenada que de costumbre. Había ropa regada en el suelo y un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio. En la cama, las sábanas estaban totalmente revueltas. Entre ellas vio algo un pequeño trozo de tela negra que le llamó la atención. Estiró la mano para ver de qué se trataba y se encontró con una pieza de lencería. Era un calzón con corte de bikini, negro, de textura sedosa, con un delicado holán blanco en la orilla y un pequeño moño también blanco en el frente. Chris sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas y también se iba a otras partes inferiores de su cuerpo. Imágenes de Darren acostado en la cama, vistiendo sólo esa sexy y pequeña prenda llenaron su mente. Acarició la tela y soltó un gemido. Era tan suave, podía imaginarse lo bien que se sentiría al rozar contra su piel, contra su pene duro y húmedo de…

—Chris, ¿quién era? —Dijo Darren entrando por la puerta, recién salido de la ducha. Se detuvo en seco al ver lo que Chris tenía en la mano.

Chris también se paralizó, lo había descubierto con las manos en la masa, o en los calzones en este caso.

—Oh, perdón —dijo Chris, soltando de inmediato la prenda, dejándola caer sobre la cama como si le quemara—. No estaba husmeando, la vi ahí y me dio curiosidad saber qué era.

—Um, está bien. No hay problema —dijo Darren visiblemente ofuscado, tomó la lencería y la guardó bien en un cajón.

—¿Es un recuerdo de tu exnovia? —dijo Chris de forma casual, ofreciéndole a Darren la oportunidad de evitar la vergüenza.

—No… Um… Es mía —admitió Darren sonrojado.

—Oh.

—Um.

Se miraron en un incómodo silencio un rato.

—¡Llamaron de la producción y dijeron que adelantaron la grabación de tu escena! —Exclamó Chris de repente.

—Ah, bien, me daré prisa en vestirme —dijo Darren.

Chris asintió y salió de la habitación.

Ese día, Chris agradeció sólo tener que estar sentando en el set del club del coro mientras Rachel y Finn coqueteaban por milésima vez, porque no hubiera podido concentrarse y decir sus diálogos coherentemente. Su mente estaba saturada de la idea de Darren en ropa interior de mujer. Nunca odió tanto los estúpidos pantalones ajustados de Kurt, era tan incómodo estar semiduro y no sólo eso, todo mundo podría verlo si no tenía cuidado. Lo peor de todo era que Darren estaba a su lado todo el tiempo, hombro con hombro. Chris podía sentir perfectamente el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo, percibir el fragante olor de su colonia para después de rasurarse. Le hubiera gustado fingir que no existía, pero no podía. Aunque Kurt y Blaine sólo estuvieran sentados sin ser el foco de atención, a Darren le gustaba actuar todo el tiempo como Blaine y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a su amado novio Kurt con expresión soñadora y ojitos de perrito tierno. Chris (como Kurt) volteaba y le devolvía la mirada amorosa, pero ese día se le hacía difícil no fijarse demasiado en las largas pestañas de Darren, en su hermosa boca que quedaría tan bien envolviendo su… Ungh. Basta. Ese no era el lugar para ese tipo de fantasías. Chris gruñó y se acomodó la camiseta larga que traía para que le ocultara su problema.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —le dijo Darren en un susurro durante una pausa mientras preparaban la iluminación del siguiente set. Chris y Darren se habían acercado a la mesa de comida por un bocadillo.

—¿S… sí? —preguntó Chris con la voz más normal que pudo, aunque le fue imposible disimular por completo su nerviosismo.

—Sí. Has estado actuando raro desde que fuiste a recogerme a mi departamento hace una semana. Los demás no se han dado cuenta, pero yo sí he notado la forma en que me miras y ahora tampoco se me escapa el problema que tienes en los pantalones —dijo Darren sonriéndole pícaramente, con los ojos entornados, recorriendo la figura de Chris, quien tragó saliva y se movió avergonzado.

—Darren, yo… Disculpa…no quería hacerte sentir incómodo y….

—Shhh, está bien, no estoy enojado —lo tranquilizó Darren. Lo tomó de la mano y le acarició el dorso con el pulgar—. Pero este no es el lugar apropiado. Contrólate y satisfaré tu curiosidad al finalizar de trabajar —le sonrió y guiñó el ojo.

—B… Bien. —Pudo articular Chris por fin, con la voz algo ronca.

Cuando los llamaron para grabar sus escenas, Chris respiró hondo y se concentró. No por nada era un ganador de un Globo de Oro, podía y debía actuar como el personaje lo requería sin que nada lo distrajera.

Ese día terminaron su trabajo relativamente temprano, a las nueve de la noche. Al día siguiente había llamado en la mañana y todos los actores se retiraron para descansar. Era el momento que Chris había estado esperando todo el día. Se ofreció a llevar a Darren a su casa, no quería que se le escapara sin responder sus preguntas. Recorrieron el camino en silencio, las melodías pop que salían de la radio como único sonido, con una palpable tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Chris sin rodeos en cuanto estuvieron en el departamento de Darren.

—Una vez que me quedé sin ropa interior limpia encontré unas panties que dejó una exnovia. Era eso o ir sin nada. Generalmente no me importaría, pero tenía unos compromisos de trabajo importantes y pensé que no sería apropiado asistir así.

—¿Y sí es apropiado ir con ropa interior de mujer? —preguntó Chris.

—Nadie la iba a ver, ni iba a saber lo que traía puesto. No se notan a simple vista —sonrió Darren, como adivinando lo que Chris había estado intentando hacer desde el primer día que lo vio con sus calzones—. En fin, después de eso me gustó la lencería porque es cómoda, la tela se siente suave. No es que lo haga por motivos sexuales, ni que me excite con ellas.

—¿Ah no? —dijo Chris con voz ligeramente aguda.

—No, pero parece que tú sí —dijo Darren sonriendo maliciosamente y dirigiendo la vista hacia su entrepierna, donde pudo notar que Chris estaba duro. Toda esa plática de Darren vistiendo lencería lo había vuelto a poner abochornado.

—Um. —Murmuró Chris moviéndose incómodo en el sillón, intentando ocultar su problema— Yo… será mejor que me vaya —dijo y se puso de pie, pero Darren lo detuvo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, puedes quedarte y yo te haré… sentir mejor —lo invitó con voz baja, recorriendo con las puntas de los dedos su brazo, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera a Chris.

—Ah, Darren —gimió Chris.

Darren tomó el rostro de Chris entre sus manos y besó sus labios. Despacio primero, como permitiéndole a Chris rechazarlo en cualquier momento si así lo quería. Pero Chris no lo hizo, le respondió con entusiasmo, rozando su lengua contra la suya. Darren puso las manos en la cintura de Chris y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo con intensidad, mordiendo su labio inferior y frotándose contra él hasta hacerlo gemir.

—Déjame ocuparme de esto —le susurró Darren y deslizó su mano a la entrepierna de Chris, donde frotó su miembro erecto contra la tela del pantalón de mezclilla.

—Oh, ah, Darren —gimió Chris.

—Eres tan sexi, Chris, no tienes idea de lo mucho que siempre me has gustado. ¿Quieres venir a mi habitación? —le preguntó Darren sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Chris tragó saliva. Ese era un momento decisivo que podía cambiarlo todo para siempre. Lo más sensato sería decirle que no, pero ah, Darren estaba chupando besos en su cuello, su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente frotándose contra el suyo, y olía tan bien, y oh, demonios, ¿a quién engañaba? había estado fantaseando con eso desde la primera vez que vio a Darren y ahora con el agregado de la lencería roja, era demasiado y no podía negarse.

—S… sí, sí quiero —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Darren dejó de besarlo y lo miró fijamente, sonriendo cálidamente. Sus pupilas dilatadas brillaban bajo sus espesas pestañas. Darren tomó a Chris de la mano, le dio un beso en el dorso y lo condujo hacia su cama.

El ambiente entre los dos ardió con intensidad en cuanto entraron a la habitación. Ambos estaban cargados de energía y deseo, se sentían a punto de explotar si no liberaban la tensión que habían estado acumulando. Se arrancaron camisetas y pantalones hasta quedar en ropa interior. Chris vio decepcionado que Darren traía unos aburridos boxers negros de hombre. Darren le sonrió divertido al ver su desilusión.

—No uso lencería cuando voy a trabajar, solamente cuando me voy a quedar en casa. ¿Quieres que me la ponga?

—Sí, hazlo —dijo Chris de inmediato.

Darren se levantó y fue hacia su cajón de la ropa interior, de donde sacó un puñado de calzones de mujer.

—¿Cuáles? —dijo mostrándole los diferentes diseños. Tenía panties blancas, negras, rojas, estampadas, de seda y de algodón. Algunas más inocentes y otras más sexis, pero de entre todas, unas le llamaron la atención a Chris.

—L…las rojas.

Darren sonrió, se quitó los boxers y se puso las panties con movimientos lentos, deslizándolas despacio sobre sus piernas hasta que quedaron bien colocadas sobre sus estrechas caderas, aun así, eran demasiado pequeñas para un hombre, su totalmente erecto miembro las estiró y dejó una mancha húmeda donde tocaba la punta.

Chris tragó saliva, los calzones eran de un modelo diferente al que había visto antes, tenían encaje negro en la orilla y se veían hechos de seda, de cualquier manera, el rojo le sentaba muy bien a Darren.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —dijo Darren en voz baja, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a la cama, contoneándose lentamente.

Que si le gustaba, eso era poco. Chris jamás había visto algo tan hermoso en toda su vida. El cuerpo compacto, sólido y viril de Darren formaba un exquisito contraste con la suavidad y feminidad de su ropa interior. La lencería femenina se veía absolutamente sexi en Darren. La tela sedosa y el delicado encaje envolvían su miembro duro. Era un regalo que esperaba a ser disfrutado, desenvuelto por manos ansiosas y labios hinchados de besos.

Cuando por fin Darren estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Chris se puso de rodillas en la cama y lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, besándolo con pasión, saboreando sus labios y recorriendo su torso con las manos, deteniéndose para pellizcar sus pequeños y oscuros pezones, hasta llegar a su objetivo. Apretó y masajeó las redondas y perfectas nalgas de Darren, deleitándose en la voluptuosa sensación de su piel caliente, la ligera capa de sudor que cubría su espalda baja y la suavidad de sus panties.

—Ah, Chris, maldición —gimió Darren al sentir los dedos de Chris que comenzaban a deslizarse bajo su lencería y entre sus nalgas, rozando suavemente su entrada.

Darren tomó a Chris de los hombros y lo empujó suavemente para que quedara de espaldas sobre la cama. Luego le quitó la ropa interior con un movimiento rápido; se subió encima de él, dejando sus cuerpos paralelos y perfectamente alineados y comenzó a frotar sus entrepiernas. Chris soltó un gemido al sentir una y otra vez la suave y deliciosa fricción de la seda contra su desnuda erección. Darren estaba igual de duro que él, lo podía sentir caliente y húmedo tras la delgada barrera de su pequeño bikini rojo, pero, a diferencia de él que se sentía explotar en cualquier momento, Darren parecía no tener prisa y continuaba moviéndose lenta y sensualmente contra Chris, extendiendo todo lo posible la deliciosa tortura de estar tan cerca, la extensión de su piel en completa sintonía con el otro, pero sin terminar de encontrarse del todo.

—Darren… ah… es… es demasiado…

—Dímelo Chris, quiero escucharlo, quiero saber que deseas esto tanto como yo —lo urgió Darren y se inclinó para depositar un beso detrás de su oreja izquierda, besando a continuación su cuello, chupando la delicada y blanca piel de Chris, saboreándola hasta dejarle pequeñas marcas rojas.

—Darren… la grabación… mañana —se quejó Chris entre gemidos, intentando en vano en apartar a Darren de su cuello.

—Eres tan hermoso, Chris, he querido hacer esto desde el primer día que te conocí —insistió Darren, chupando y lamiendo sus pezones sonrosados—. Por eso quiero saber que sientes lo mismo, dime lo que quiero escuchar o no seguiré —sentenció con voz ronca y luego metió la mano entre sus cuerpos para tomar ambos miembros y rozarlos juntos. La punta desnuda de Chris goteaba al igual que la de Darren, que se asomaba por encima de su ropa interior.

—¡Darren! ¡Oh! ¡Te necesito! ¡Ahora mismo! —gimió Chris con la poca coherencia que le quedaba, envuelto en un gozo intenso que le nublaba los sentidos.

Darren sonrió eróticamente, sus ojos como ámbar líquido brillaban a la luz de la única lámpara encendida. En ellos se veía reflejada el ansia de poseer y ser poseído que veía en Chris.

—Como desees —respondió Darren y extendió la mano hacia la mesita de noche para tomar un tubo de lubricante.

Chris tragó saliva y observó cómo Darren se acostaba de espaldas y comenzaba a bajar con los pulgares su bikini con la intención de quitárselo.

—¡No! Déjatelo. —Dijo Chris y puso las manos sobre los muslos de Darren para evitar que descendiera más—. Es decir, si puedes, quisiera… quisiera que te lo dejaras puesto en todo momento —balbuceó Chris.

Darren sonrió y asintió.

—Esta noche cumpliré todos tus deseos —dijo con voz baja, arrebolado e intenso, igual o más que Chris que se sentía a punto de desbaratarse, de romper las costuras de su carne para quedar sumido sólo en el gozo de los sentidos.

Sin perder el ritmo, Darren tomó un cojín y lo colocó bajo su trasero, luego exprimió una generosa porción de lubricante sobre sus dedos y recorrió su pecho, su vientre y bajó más y más hasta que sus dedos se perdieron dentro de su bikini y comenzó a prepararse con dedos resbaladizos que se iban abriendo camino en su cuerpo estrecho y caliente, haciendo espacio para Chris.

Chris observó con ojos muy abiertos cómo Darren gemía y se contorsionaba frente a él, metiendo y sacando uno, luego dos dedos en su entrada, con las piernas totalmente abiertas, su miembro duro atrapado en las panties de seda roja, mostrándole un espectáculo que jamás podría olvidar. El calor que Chris sentía se desbordaba por sus venas, haciéndole imposible permanecer quieto. Por más excitante que fuera la vista, necesitaba tocar, probar el sabor de Darren hasta embriagarse con él. Chris se colocó entre las piernas de Darren, acarició sus muslos y agachó la cabeza para besar su erección atrapada en la lencería, maravillándose de sensación de la suavidad de la tela empapada de la esencia de Darren.

—Chris, ah, no, espera, es demasiado, voy a terminar pronto si sigues así.

—Hazlo, Darren, quiero verte —lo animó Chris, envolviendo sus labios sobre la punta del pene de Darren que sobresalía entre la roja seda, dándole lentas y sensuales chupadas, bebiendo la humedad que salía de él.

—No, ah, te quiero a ti, dentro de mí, por favor, Chris, estoy listo —balbuceó Darren, aún más excitado que Chris, si es que eso era posible.

—De acuerdo —dijo Chris, alzó la cabeza y le dio un beso en una rodilla a Darren. Tomó el lubricante y cubrió su erección con una generosa porción que se derramó sobre las sábanas. Luego alzó las piernas de Darren y las colocó sobre sus hombros.

—¿Bien? —preguntó Chris jadeando, él tampoco iba a durar mucho.

—Sí, Chris, date prisa por favor —gimió Darren.

Chris asintió y con cuidado hizo a un lado las panties de Darren, sólo lo suficiente para que le permitieran entrar. Tomó su miembro y presionó lentamente hasta que estuvo completamente envuelto en el estrecho calor de Darren. Era perfecto, mejor que sus más lujuriosas fantasías. Se detuvo con el corazón desbocado, atento a cualquier signo de incomodidad por parte de Darren. Éste jadeaba profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Por fin los abrió y miró fijamente a Chris, quien vio en sus pupilas dilatadas un deseo igual al suyo. Darren asintió y Chris comenzó a moverse, despacio primero, luego más y rápido, incapaz de contener todo lo que sentía.

—Ah, Chris, así, más, oh, más —balbuceaba Darren entre sollozos de placer.

—Darren, ah, eres perfecto, no puedo detenerme —gimió Chris, sintiendo que su orgasmo era inminente.

—Vente, Chris, dámelo todo —lo animó Darren y movió también las caderas. Eso fue suficiente para que Chris fuera bañado por una ola de placer y se derramara por completo dentro de Darren.

Con la poca coordinación que le quedaba, Chris metió la mano dentro del bikini de Darren y frotó su miembro caliente y mojado hasta que escuchó que Darren gemía y se venía en su mano.

Chris se levantó y salió lentamente de Darren, dejando tras de sí un camino blanco y pegajoso. Darren suspiró profundamente al sentir que Chris lo dejaba, luego abrió los ojos para contemplar el estado de su ropa interior: el encaje se había desprendido de una orilla y estaba cubierta de manchas blancas.

—Mis panties favoritas están arruinadas —dijo aun jadeando, mirando a Chris con ojos cálidos.

—Te compraré más —respondió Chris y se inclinó para besarlo— todo el catálogo de Victoria´s Secret si quieres, pero con una condición: que te las pongas sólo para mí.

—Sólo para ti —dijo Darren sonriendo.


End file.
